The Protein Chemistry Laboratory of NIEHS and UNC-CH has provided research services on protein microsequencing and peptide synthesis to a number of scientists at the NIEHS as well as UNC-CH. Several new genes have been cloned and antigenic determinants of some proteins characterized as the result of these investigations.